


Love Me Please

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @destielshipper222Hello! I heard you were taking one shot requests? Could you pretty please do one where the reader and Dean are in a relationship and she comes back from a bad hunt and he is all sweet and fluffy? Thank you





	Love Me Please

You stomped into the bunker through the library past your boyfriend Dean and down the hall to the shower. You had just gotten home from a hunt with Sam, and it was a bad one. You had lost a child. You had been a little too late and couldn’t save the little boy. It was eating you alive and all you wanted was a long hot shower, a good cry, and some alone time even if you shouldn’t be alone.   
Dean knew something was wrong the minute you walked in. You usually greeted him with at least a kiss or a hello depending on how dirty you were. Today you did neither, just stomped past and he swore he saw a tear or two on your face as you rushed past.  
“Sam what happened?”  
“We lost a kid. She blames herself.”  
“It wasn’t… It was neither of your faults.”   
“I know Dean. But losing someone especially a kid..”  
Dean claps his brother on the back in a comforting gesture and trudges off down the hall to find you. Approaching the bathroom door he hears you quietly crying and slips into the bathroom unnoticed. He quietly peels his clothes off and steps into the shower with you. Picking you up of the shower floor he holds you against him as he rubs your back.  
The two of you stay like until the water begins to cool. You had already washed up so Dean gently leads you out and dries you off. He wraps you in his shirt and pulls on his boxers and jeans carrying you back to the room you shared.   
He kisses your head as he lays you down in bed, “(Y/N) princess you stay here ok? I’m going to make you something to eat and get you that peppermint tea you like alright?”  
All you can do is nod weakly and let your loving boyfriend take care of you. You were to emotionally drained to fight him. It was really a good thing he was so sweet, you need him like he needed you. Together you made it work.  
He comes back with tea and you sit up graciously taking it, taking a sip and letting the soothing taste of peppermint invade your senses.   
“Better?” he asks softly sitting and rubbing your feet.  
“Mmm a little thank you.”  
“Anything for you” he replies moving up and massaging your calf. You lean back and sip your tea smiling at him and munching on the grapes he brought you. He doesn’t talk about the hunt for which you are grateful. He just sits and rubs your feet and calves. You sigh softly and worried eyes snap up to you.  
“Do you need anything?”  
“Love me please?” you say quietly the uncertainty in your voice catching his attention. He quickly moves up setting your cup and plate aside and gathering you in his arms.  
“(Y/N) I will never not love you. No matter what happens I will always love you never doubt that.”  
You curl into him and he holds you tightly. You felt safe here, safe and loved and guilt free.  
“Baby it wasn’t your fault you know that right?” he murmurs.  
“I.. I Know. I just feel like it. I should have been faster and I wouldn’t have lost him.”  
“We can’t safe everyone no matter how much we want to. Yea losing a child in our line of work is devastating trust me I know. But we aren’t responsible for everyone I’ve learned that the hard way.”   
His words lifted a weight off you and you felt like you could breathe again.  
“Thank You Dean.” You whisper.  
He squeezes you tighter, “Always (Y/N).”   
You smile and stay in his arms falling asleep feeling much better than when you came home.


End file.
